


handle with care

by pretense



Series: KINKTOBER 2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense
Summary: There’s a suspicious looking package in Tendou's hands.  It’s rectangular in shape, a sticker containing Wakatoshi’s name and their address on one of the longer sides, all sealed with plastic wrap. The box itself doesn’t give anything away -- plain brown, no stamps, not even an icon to say FRAGILE or anything. His hands itch to tear it open, instead, they reach for his phone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 15 - SOUNDING  
> [Original post.](http://hopaiskalos.tumblr.com/post/152029080193)

There’s a suspicious looking package in his hands. Satori shakes it tentatively, a good rustling sound reaches his ears. The delivery guy seemed relieved to be rid of it, accepting Tendou’s signature on his clipboard even though the box was addressed to one Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Wakatoshi has gotten a wee bit obsessed with online shopping lately, swayed by the discount coupons attached to the ad pages in Satori’s magazines. Last week a pair of Christmas jumpers arrived. In the middle of August. Satori has learned to take it all in stride. After all, if Wakatoshi can put up with his eccentricities, then it’s only fair that he afford him the same courtesy.

Courtesy, though, cannot abate his curiosity.

Satori places the box on top of the low table in their living room, inspecting it from every angle. It’s rectangular in shape, a sticker containing Wakatoshi’s name and their address on one of the longer sides, all sealed with plastic wrap. The box itself doesn’t give anything away -- plain brown, no stamps, not even an icon to say FRAGILE or anything. His hands itch to tear it open, instead, they reach for his phone, disconnecting it from the charger and holding it to his ear.

The phone rings exactly twice before the other end picks up.

“Satori.”

“Toshi~! I miss you~”

“I miss you, too,” Wakatoshi’s smooth voice carries over. “Did you have lunch yet?”

“Of course!” Satori assures him. “The ramen place three blocks over has delivery now, did you know?”

“No, I did not. So you had ramen for lunch?”

“Nope. They have a new item on the menu and had it on an introductory price. It’s called a makirrito.”

“Maki… rito,” Wakatoshi repeats.

“Yeah! Like maki in burrito form, a sushi burrito!”

“I see.”

“You should try it some time,” Satori says. “What about you?”

“I had vegetable curry.”

“Curry! We haven’t had that in a while.”

“I can bring some home if you’d like.”

“You can’t have curry for lunch  _ and _ dinner.”

“It doesn’t have to be vegetable curry again. They have one of the spicy flavors you like.”

“Mmm thanks for thinking of me, Toshi, but let’s have curry some other time.”

“Alright.”

Satori’s mouth softens to a smile, warmed by the clear affection in every word sent his way. “By the way, a package arrived for you just now.”

“A package?”

“Yeah, it’s like the size of my forearm. Can’t see any labels, though. Can I open it?”

“Go ahead.”

 

There’s a bit of a scuffle as Satori sets his phone aside, keeping Wakatoshi on the line “for the big reveal”. Wakatoshi listens to the sound of tearing tape and plastics, combined with Satori’s faint grunts as he pries the packing tape off, gives up and pads away. Satori returns shortly, followed by the zipping sound of a cutter gliding through plastic. Satori’s ‘Aha!’ tells Wakatoshi that the redhead has succeeded in opening his package.

What follows is a stretch of silence that confuses Wakatoshi. He knows how excitable his boyfriend can be, especially when unboxing stuff like his comics and figurines (when unboxing  _ anything _ to be honest) so this is a bit… Hum. Wakatoshi tries to recall what items he’d ordered recently, if any of them could be particularly shocking to render Satori speechless.

“Satori?” he ventures, hearing paper crumpling then a low whistle, awkward laughter. Satori must have picked up the phone as his voice sounds louder and clearer when it comes next.

“Waaakatoooshiiii?”

Wakatoshi is glad that Satori has regained speech, there’s even a musical lilt to his tone. Jesting. Well if Satori can jest then it musn’t be anything bad. Wakatoshi still can't recall what it is that he has supposedly ordered, though. “Yes? Did you find out what was in the box?”

Satori chortles, like he knows a particularly juicy secret… which he does. “Naughty Toshi~ You’ve been reading my  _ hentai _ s haven't you~”

He sounds entirely too amused. “Ah. No, I don't think so.”

“Reeaaaallyyy?”

“Was the package addressed to me by mistake then?”

“Oh no nononono, Toshi. This is definitely yours.”

“What is it?”

“A  _ sounding set _ ~” Satori’s voice is teeming with glee. “I wouldn't have thought it of you~”

“Ah.” He remembers it now: a crisp monochromatic advertisement, goading him to  _ discover something special _ with his special someone. “It… sparked my interest,” Wakatoshi mumbles, looking about him suddenly suspicious that he’s talking too loud, that everyone can hear their conversation. His ears feel hot.

“Your ‘interest’, huh?”

“And the magazine had a discount code for the webstore orders.”

“Mm hmm~ Says here we’ll need water-based lube, though.”

“I’ll buy some before going home.”

“Get the big bottle!”

“Okay.”

* * *

 

“I'm nervous, are you nervous?”

Wakatoshi, in the middle of pulling off his shirt, is unable to reply.

“You’re probably nervous,” Satori concludes by himself, eyeing the open box on their bed. He has spent the better part of the afternoon looking up beginner’s guides and… informational videos. “Do you seriously trust me to--”

“Satori,” Wakatoshi calls now that his shirt is out of the way. He steps up behind Satori, placing his hands on Satori’s waist, kissing behind the shell of his ear. “I trust you, I love you.”

His breath hitches, the tension in his shoulders easing with the following exhale. Satori leans against Wakatoshi, who takes the opportunity to turn him around. Wide eyes search for conviction -- but of course, Wakatoshi is always serious. His usual grin unfolds with confidence, the curve of his lips slotting perfectly with Wakatoshi’s own smile. “I love you, too, Toshi,” Satori murmurs, tasting cranberry-sweetness between them. “Did you read the link I sent you? On how we’re gonna do it?”

“I read it. Did it make you uncomfortable?”

“A little,” Satori admits. “I mean, things are supposed to go  _ out _ there, not  _ in. _ Buuuut I realize that same thing can be said about butts so moot point. Anyway, I’m game if you are.”

Wakatoshi nods. “I’ll be on the receiving end, then.”

The flurry of images that one sentence produced puts Satori into a momentary daze. “Right,” he mutters, distracted. “You need to take off your boxers so we can start.”

 

“S-Satori… hahh…”   
The flat of his tongue flicks against a pert nub, his thumb and pointing finger pinching the other nipple at the same time. Wakatoshi’s chest is broad and taut, gleaning with sweat. He sucks on the darkened areola, moving south to lay his mark on the defined ridge of abdominal muscles. Wakatoshi’s cock is flushed red, the foreskin retracted to reveal the wet and sensitive head. Satori pays proper homage before he (quote, unquote) desecrates its perfection, kissing the crown, sizing up the shaft with leisurely strokes. Wakatoshi is a grower, a fact that delights Satori to no end, and the internet said it’s better to insert the sounds before the cock gets fully erect. So he pulls back, reaching for the sterilized rods. He picks one that’s on the slimmer side, measuring it against the slit on the tip. Looking up, he’s caught in the intensity of Wakatoshi’s stare, the way his lips are parted just so, glistening with saliva from their make out. 

Satori remembers now why he doesn’t like staring at Wakatoshi during foreplay. Seeing the stoic Wakatoshi so undone always makes him want to skip to the sex part and strip away everything prim and proper about him. But this time, this time he must stay strong; Satori pointedly ignores the heat that’s pooling in his stomach. “You ready, Toshi?”

“I am.” That’s the most that Wakatoshi can manage now that he’s staring at the sounding rod that’s going inside. He trusts Satori to be careful, he just has to keep calm.

“Here I go then~”

The tapered tip is warm and slick with lube, its first inch sliding smoothly before Satori pauses, checking his reaction. It tingles, rubbing against sensitive nerves. Wakatoshi breathes evenly, nodding at Satori to continue.

“Tell me how it feels: Slimy? Cold?” Satori guides the rod deeper, taking his eyes off it just long enough to verify the expression on his boyfriend’s face.

“It feels stuffed,” Wakatoshi says, sounding constricted. “Not enough, hnggh… Please continue…”

Satori pulls the sound out, listening to the low whine it draws from his boyfriend, so desperate, so hot. A new coating of lube and it goes in smoother. Wakatoshi’s legs fall open a little wider, letting Satori scoot close and move the sound as he would one of their dildos.

 

Wakatoshi throws his head back, gasping, legs shaking. His cock stands fully erect, a ball at its tip, keeping the slim rod from sliding in any further. The inside feels like it's been struck with a match, holding in an explosion.

“Just a little more,” Satori grunts.

No. No more. Wakatoshi has molten lava under his skin. 

“Mmngah… Satori, fuck me…”

Three fingers crook in response, pressing against a swollen prostate and sending Wakatoshi’s back arching beautifully. Satori’s dick pulses hotly in his other hand, he tugs the condom a little further. “I will, I will.” There’s an urgency as he extracts his fingers, wiping excess lube on his shaft. “Get ready.”

“I am.”

Hands fitting over Wakatoshi’s hips, Satori lines himself up and pushes in, hissing at the packed heat that welcomes him. “Toshii…”

Wakatoshi reaches down to cup his sac. The slight curve of Satori’s member hits his sweet spot when he moves. With both ends filled, Wakatoshi is dizzy with arousal. He wants, no, needs to come. Shaky hands grope around his cock, unbendable thanks to the metal rod inside it. Satori has guided him on how to masturbate with the sound inside, both their hands rubbing over his manhood. Wakatoshi tries it by himself now, the low chuckle that comes from Satori tells him he’s being watched.

Satori gets caught in Wakatoshi’s orgasm, that perfectly sculpted ass clamping tight around him. He picks out the rod, thick lines of semen already oozing out from the tip and they just keep on coming. Wakatoshi positively keens as the sound slides out, whimpering in a throaty voice. “That’s plenty,” he whistles, impressed. 

“Satori… you...“

“Yeah, I’m close… Can I keep fucking you?”

A sharp inhale. All his nerves are still tingling, his whole body burns like a forest fire . Wakatoshi nods.

* * *

 

“How does it feel?” Satori’s head pops into the bathroom.

Wakatoshi turns around, flaccid penis in hand. “It feels airy.” 

“Nothing hurts, though?” Satori inquires bending a little so he can look. “The opening seems a bit wider.”

“Well, we did put a rod inside it.” Once Satori straightens up, Wakatoshi tucks himself back in his boxers. “And no, nothing hurts.”

“I’m glad~”

“Me, too.”

“...We should try that again sometime, you know.”

Wakatoshi perks up, tucking a smile in the corner of his mouth. “If you’d like.”

“Of course!” Satoshi exclaims, leading the way back to their bedroom. “It kind of looked exciting. And there were bigger sizes, too!”

“We’ll take the appropriate steps.”

“Yeah! Oh but next time--” Satori pauses for effect. “You open your own packages.”


End file.
